


I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Join Me For Dinner?

by denmarklovesnorway



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Rejected, Rejection, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, enjolras has a temper, enjolras is stressed out, epi pen is his best friend, eponine/grantaire is platonic, grantaire is an excited bby, grantaire is so ready to ask him out!!!!!!, implied courf/ferre, inspired by a text post, r's friends help him out, rated teen for me using the fuck word, uhhhhhh one or both of them could be trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denmarklovesnorway/pseuds/denmarklovesnorway
Summary: Grantaire spent a solid week preparing for this, and the moment is finally here! He's going to ask Enjolras out, and he's going to do it before the meeting even starts!





	I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Join Me For Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> it's,,, not very good tbh and i don't have an excuse
> 
> EDIT: fuck it won't fucking let me indent or italicise on my phone so it's gonna look shitty until i open my laptop

He was going to do it!  
Today was the day. Him and Courfeyrac had been prepping and talking all week, making sure he was ready and prepared. He was ready, he was going to do it.

_“Are you sure?” Grantaire asked softly, his voice dejected and weak, “I mean… What if he laughs? And then keeps laughing, and– and he doesn't realise I'm serious?” Courf put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, shaking his head._   
_“Don't worry. It's not a big deal. He’ll take you seriously, R, he's a serious person. All you have to do is say it,” he assured him, a bright smile laced across his lips._   
_“Okay… Okay! Just… say it. And he's allowed to say no, and he's allowed to say yes,” R nodded in response. His heart was still racing. He wasn't sure how this would go._   
_“Treat the bear the way you'd treat him, idiot,” Courf laughed, gently hitting R abside the head and motioning to the teddy bear he had dressed in red with a ratty yellow wig on its head._   
_“I hate you— I genuinely, honest-to-God hate you for making me do this,” Grantaire mumbled, taking a few deep breaths._

He knew exactly what he was going to say, where they could go, what he could do— hell, he even cleaned up nicely! He made sure to shower, and brush his teeth, and wear something that wasn't littered with paint or holes.  
He’s doing it! R thought to himself as he walked into the Cafe Musain, taking his usual spot next to Bahorel, opposite where Eponine would sit when— if— she arrived. She was always either early, late, or a no-show, and he wanted her to be there today.

_Eponine laughed, her voice reminiscent of a warm sun on an autumn day, lighting the room with soft amusement; “Enjolras?” She had asked, shaking her head. The girl laid down on R’s bed, letting her giggle blossom back into a loud laugh._   
_“What's so fucking funny? You were hung up on the skinny mousey dude that has trouble holding a goddamn spoon until a month ago!” Grantaire snapped, shoving Ep off of his bed with his foot. She shouted and landed on the ground with a thud and immediately threw an empty water bottle at R._   
_“People make mistakes, dipshit,” was the only answer she provided, “I’m just… surprised. He's leading the entire thing, ain't he? He's the Big Bad Revolutionary Boy, and you're… you. You don't even believe in what he's preaching,” she crawled back into the bed, and R let her lay across his lap._   
_“I believe in him,” Grantaire offered, and she flicked hair away from his eyes: that amused smile was still on her face, gracing her dark eyes with a mischievous spark._

Grantaire saw Enjolras walk inside, head down as he studied his phone, only ever shifting to make sure he wasn't running into someone.  
He’d been waiting, and now was his chance.  
He was going to ask Enjolras out! He was going to ask this… godly mold of a man out on a date, and when Enjorlas said yes, he’d suggest a nice sit-down restaurant.  
One of those fancy places with cloth napkins and candles. R had been saving up for awhile, he was making sure with every paycheck that he’d be able to treat Enjolras to a nice meal. He knew he was a shitty person, but he refused to let himself be a shitty boyfriend.

_“What about that Amour place? Five stars,” Ferre asked, clicking his pen over and over and over._   
_“Isn't that the one that’s three dollar signs on Google? Five stars, but a lot of money. I'm not made of euros, man, I just want to show him that I'm serious,” R didn't look up from the page he was on, “There's the place on Sixth and Rouge?”_   
_“No, that's a terrible place. Owner is a homophobe with a capital ‘H’, his daughter was just on my floor and he refused a lesbian nurse,” Combferre laughed, shaking his head, “She was in for, like, an allergic reaction or something? If she was crashing, she would have died, and dude wouldn't let the nurse near her on account of her lesbian tattoo.”_   
_“People suck,” R mumbled, but clapped his hand on the table, “The Italian place! That really nice one we can walk to from the Cafe? You know, with the vintage theme or whatever— what about that?”_   
_“That works. Enj won't tell you, but he likes food. I've never been there, but Courf went with Joly on a lunch date, he wanted to bring me back for date night,” Ferre nodded, setting his pen down, “Fuck, I have to go. Good luck, kid.”_

Grantaire took a step forward, tapping Enjolras on the shoulder. The blond looked up and R was greeted with those deep, shining eyes, and he lost his train of thought for a second.  
He was so, so very in love. The curls falling down Enjolras’ cheek, the way his jaw moved and his tongue peeked out to lick his lips, he was gorgeous.  
Just like he had practiced, he straightened his spine and took a deep breath, “I was wonder—”  
“For fuck’s sake, Grantaire,” Enjolras snapped, harshly cutting him off, “fuck off! I don't have any fucking time for whatever bullshit you're going to spout,” the man hissed, venom dripping from his lips. Grantaire took the time to notice the worsened bags under the leader’s eyes, the worry lines on his forehead, the coffee in his hand. He looked like he was dressed in a hurry, and R realised too late that the boy was probably stressing over his… well, everything.

Grantaire swallowed hard, nodding weakly as he watched Enjolras walk away. He watched Enj force a smile for Marius and then take a stack of papers from him, and R could feel his heartbeat in his ears, he could feel it on his cheeks. He made matters worse, didn't he?  
Enjolras was stressed before, but he was reeling now, and R didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence. To hell with it, if Enjolras wasn't going to hear him out, he probably wasn't willing to sit through an entire date with him.  
Eponine still hadn't arrived, Combferre was taking a rather serious day off, and Grantaire didn't see Courfeyrac anywhere. Slowly, Grantaire retreated. He walked back to his apartment and just laid down on the floor.  
Of course he was an idiot for doing all that. Of course he was an utter fool for ever believing that someone like Enjolras would ever fall in love with him. Of course he had to go through all this trouble to embarrass himself and not even get a chance to ask. He crumbled up the scribbles from Ferre about the best way to ask someone out and he threw it against the wall, letting it fall back to him over and over again.  
He was such a fucking idiot, why did he ever think any of this would work? Why did he let people convince him it would be worth it?

After the meeting, he got a string of texts from Ferre and Courf asking how it went, and he turn put his phone on mute. It wasn't a depressive episode, he was just sad and drained, maybe a little angry too. Very angry, actually, R was very, very angry. He was angry at himself, at his friends; at the love of his life— there was no one he wasn't blaming. All of it was shit. This was why he never bothered to do anything, this was why he refused to be talked into things by other people.  
He pulled his cat, very carefully, into a gripping hug, letting her mrowl at whine at him in annoyance until she just fell asleep.  
“Sorry you sad fuck,” he mumbled, running his fingers over her fur, “I know I told you that I’d have a new boyfriend soon, but it looks like we’re sticking to Playboy, huh?” R forced a laugh.

He swore that he would never, ever bother with that again; he was never going to work himself up to ask someone out and he was never going to try to be with Enjolras. It wasn't worth it anyway.


End file.
